Fractures are often stabilized through the fixation of a bone plate fixed to the bone by suitable fastening elements such as, for example, bone screws, pins, etc. Holes are often drilled into the subjacent bone to facilitate the insertion of fixation elements such as bone screws, pins and other implants. To guarantee secure fixation of bone fragments to each other and of the bone plate to the bone, the fixation element must be precisely positioned in the bone. In particular, the angles at which the fixation element is inserted into the bone are of great importance. For this reason, aiming devices have been used to more accurately target the drilling of these holes. Such an aiming device may act as a drilling template aligning drill sleeves along the desired drilling paths. The aiming device comprises through holes into which for example the drill sleeves can be introduced and then a drilling instrument is guided through the drill sleeves for targeted drilling of screw holes. The drill sleeves are aligned with holes of a bone plate via an orientation of the through holes in the aiming device.
The present invention provides an improved aiming device for targeted drilling of holes into bone, and a corresponding positioning device for positioning the aiming device relative to a bone plate.